


Contact

by saffic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, basically a kageyama character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffic/pseuds/saffic
Summary: On the way back from a practice game, Kageyama has a realization about his friendship with Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Contact

When it happened, they were on their way back from a practice match with Nekoma. 

A four hour bus ride stretched ahead of them, but most of Karasuno’s up-and-coming volleyball team weren’t daunted by the long wait, and–exhausted by the three tense sets they had just played–were in fact fast asleep. Nishinoya and Tanaka were snoring loudly, sprawled across each other. Yamaguchi traveled in and out of sleep, his head bobbing against Tsukishima’s shoulder. 

Kageyama Tobio, on the other hand, remained completely awake. His mind was still racing, reliving the highs and lows of the recent game, going over each and every botched play, dissecting the team’s mistakes. He found he was always like this after a game, alert and full of adrenaline. Kageyama would have gotten out a whiteboard and started sketching out plays, if he could.

The match had been close, but, as usual, Karasuno had lost to Nekoma. Though Hinata’s fast attacks had been perfectly executed, the team remained too hasty and inexperienced to defeat Tokyo’s finest. Then again, Kageyama pondered, he and Hinata did feel slightly out of sync today, a little unbalanced, not quite at 100% confidence or trust. He thought back to one of his tosses in the final set, a toss which was uncharacteristically long, and forced Hinata to lunge much further to spike it. Hinata made the point, of course, but the added momentum from his jump sent him tumbling roughly onto the court. Hinata jumped back up instantly, Kageyama remembered, his hazel eyes shining with a familiar mix of embarrassment and determination. 

But at the sight of Shouyou sprawled on the floor, knocked down by his mistake, Kageyama had seized up with an overwhelming sense of guilt, of blame. He had failed Hinata, the team… Why did he feel so worried, so responsible, for the boy who had declared himself months ago to be Kageyama’s greatest rival? “Greatest rival”–those words grew more and more ridiculous with every hour the two boys spent together practicing excitedly, gulping down pork buns, walking each other home…

Then, quite suddenly, unannounced, it happened. (Kageyama asks the reader to forgive his lack of explanation; he really doesn’t know how else to describe this.) If he had to put it into words, Kageyama would guess that whatever it was, it started when Hinata laid his head on Kageyama’s shoulder. As Kageyama pondered the match, he had been aware of Hinata gradually falling asleep next to him, breathing evening out, ginger eyelashes fluttering closed. But Kageyama was entirely unprepared for Hinata, half-asleep, to gently rest his head in the crook of Kageyama’s shoulder, and nestle unconsciously closer to his arm.

It wasn’t like Hinata had never touched him before. Kageyama and Hinata were now a long way from enemies; they behaved just as close friends and “rivals” should. Pushing at chests and kicking at ankles to outrace each other, catching stray elbows after insults or teasing. The brushing of arms on nightly walks home, the countless high fives after matches. Kageyama even remembered distinctly the first time he ruffled Hinata’s floaty orange hair, after a particularly successful quick attack. 

Yet somehow, this was different. Those quick friendly touches, the high fives and head pats, were always fleeting, lasting only a second or two. This touch, the gentle pressure of Hinata’s head against his shoulder, was drawn-out, persistent, almost … intimate.

It’s just something about the way Hinata rests his head on his shoulder. He can’t quite put his finger on what it is exactly. It’s like a precious burden has been given to him to carry, just for a few hours. He’s been entrusted with something, something he must take responsibility for, but again he’s not quite sure what.

Kageyama thinks maybe it has something to do with the way his eyes are drawn, unwilling, to Hinata jumping for a spike–somehow so powerful in that single moment– or laughing loudly and openly with his blinding smile. Or maybe the way Kageyama’s chest tightens up, as if his heart was doubling back on itself, when Hinata brushes past him, rushing to the gym, or plants his feet directly in front of Kageyama, and tilts his head up to stare at him, a friendly challenge and something deeper shining in his hazel eyes.

As he stares at Hinata, Kageyama begins to realize that this something, which sets his heart pounding or makes him feel like his world is dissolving, little by little around him, is a thing he’s never felt before, and maybe it’s the same kind of thing that Noya and Tanaka rave about, the kind of thing that’s supposed to happen when he meets eyes with Kiyoko-san, or the giggling girls in his algebra class.

And maybe Kageyama’s wrong for thinking like this, maybe he really only wants Hinata as a teammate, a rival or a friend. Maybe. But all he knows right now is the growing feelings of tenderness, of care, clutching at his chest and throat as he stares down at a sleeping Hinata, oblivious to the world. All he knows right now is that when Shouyou stirs in his sleep, and drops his head down onto Tobio’s chest, Tobio has to drape an arm around him, pull him closer, and finally close his own eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fic! Just a super short one-shot  
> Also, I know the flow is a bit weird, I was trying to capture Kageyama's lack of a way with words lol I apologize if it's massively OOC


End file.
